Code development is considered an extremely complex process. So it is not surprising that code development is commonly done in teams. The coders in the team may be assigned portions of code to develop. And, at some point, these portions are combined and compiled into executable code, which when executed provides a system, such as an enterprise resource planning system and/or any other type of system as well. To reduce errors and enhance quality, team code development may also utilize pair wise coding, which refers to code being developed by at least a pair of coders working together. For example, a first coder may write a portion of code, which is then checked by a second coder.